


Weird

by Chuck_Doffis, WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: визуал G-PG13 [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, Crack, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuck_Doffis/pseuds/Chuck_Doffis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Series: ЗФБ2021: визуал G-PG13 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144016
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал G-PG13 команды Корасон энд Ко





	1. Overload

|  |   
---|---|---


	2. Самый лучший день

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Заходил вчера. Ночью ехать лень – повесился до утра.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> кроссовер с Sayonara Zetsubou-Sensei.

|  |   
---|---|---


End file.
